


Knitting the Pieces Back Together

by bitchywitchy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchywitchy/pseuds/bitchywitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin knits, and after Ronnie dies it's the only thing that makes her feel better. Then Barry Allen comes along with his annoying talent for getting her to tell the truth, and to making her feel thing she hasn't felt since Ronnie. Basically a story how Barry and Caitlin feel in love, with the help of knitting and too many glasses of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Caitlin doesn’t quite remember when she started it. Knitting that is. She knows that is was before middle school and people became more and more unforgiving about being different. She can remember her grandmother teaching her to knit as a way to get her to stop asking why every three seconds. Cattlin also remembers stopping once she got into high school three years earlier than the children she went to kindergarten with. Kids didn’t like different, and at 4’10 and eleven years old, she was already different enough.

 

Caitlin also remembers starting again when she gets into to graduate school, and the only thing that makes the stupid, traitorous voice in her head telling her that she still doesn’t fit in, despite how smart she is and how hard she’s worked stop is knitting. For some reason turing brightly colored wool into something, either to wear or to give away makes her feel better. However Caitlin still doesn’t tell anyone that all the scarfs and hats she wears, are ones that she created.

 

Then comes Ronnie Raymond, with his fiery passion for her that also makes the voice go away. So Caitlin stops knitting, because Ronnie makes her feel likes she’s finally enough. One day, after they’ve finally moved in together, and were unpacking the boxes that held the accumulated belongings, Ronnie opened a box labeled C.S  yarn.

 

“Hey babe, is this stuff yours” Ronnie asked his fiance of three months.

 

“A lot of ‘stuff’ in these boxes are mine, could you be more specific. Also didn’t we talk about you calling me babe, I’m a doctor not a talking pig”. Caitlin responded.

 

“There’s yarn and needles, and other shit like that” Ronnie called to where Caitlin was unpacking kitchen supplies.

 

She ran out of the kitchen, and came to a stop by Ronnie and the box full of knitting supplies. “It’s nothing, I’ll just take them out of your hands, just don’t worry, I’ve got this” Caitlin said as she picked up the box.

 

“What wrong?” Ronnie asked, “and don’t lie, I’ve known you for too long, plus you’re a pretty bad liar.  

 

“When I was younger, I was… different, I was younger and smarter, and when people saw me knit it was just another thing to tease me about. And so after a while I stopped, but all the stuff in that box is what my grandmother gave me when she taught me how to knit, and not matter how bad the bullying got, I could never bring myself to get rid of that box.” Caitlin said, all in one big rush.

 

“Aww”

 

“What” Caitlin snapped

 

“It’s sweet that my little ice cube is kind of a hoarder.” Ronnie replied.

 

“I’m not even close to being a hoarder first of all” Caitlin said annoyed “and secondly ‘my little ice cube” Caitlin continued with finger quotes and all “these nicknames are just getting more and more ridiculous”

 

“So what nickname would you like then ice cube?” Ronnie asked as he pulled Caitlin into his lap.

 

“You know what? I think ice cube might be growing on me” Caitlin replied with a giggle.

 

“That what I thought.  Now,what do you think of a little break in the bedroom before we finish unpacking the rest of the boxes.” Ronnie said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“That sounds wonderful” Caitlin replied and she linked her arms over Ronnie’s neck.  

 

-line break-

 

Caitlin thinks of that day as she watches Barry Allen, S.T.A.R labs resident coma patient, while knitting a icy blue lacy scarf. After Ronnie had died she needed something that made her feel  something again. And knitting gave her that.

 

The worst thing about treating a coma patient was that there was no real way to feel helpful. At the beginning when they were constantly worried that Barry was flatlining, helping make him better made her feel like she could do something for him even if she couldn’t have helped Ronnie. Caitlin doesn’t mean too, but sometimes she resents Barry, why couldn’t he have died and Ronnie be the one in the coma. She knows it’s ridiculous to resent him, but on some days that, a large glass of wine, and some very complicated knitting are the only thing that gets her through it.

 

Caitlin hears the opening notes of Lady Gaga's “Poker Face” fill the lab, and she knows that Cisco has arrived, so she puts down her scarf and goes over to check on Barry with Cisco.

 

“What are you doing” Caitlin asks

 

“He likes this song”

 

“How could you possibly know that?”

 

“I checked his facebook page”

 

Cisco brings up some very good point about having Lady Gaga play, and then Barry Allen, no longer S.T.A.R labs resident coma patient wakes up with a gasp. Half of Caitlin is glad that he’s woken up because that means that she actually gets to do something instead of just watching him. Another part of her wants to curl up into a little ball because she knows that no matter how hard she wishes Ronnie is never going to just wake up. She listens to her more logical side and starts checking on Barry’s vitals. However when she gets home she indulges her other side with three large glasses of Merlot and a long cry.

-line break-

 

Caitlin notices Barry staring at her. Although who wouldn’t notice a six foot two man in red spandex and goggles, and asks “What?”

 

“Nothing, I just notice you don’t smile to much” Barry replied.

 

And for some reason Barry Allen, the man who she had been watching over for the last nine months, and the man who she had secretly resented for about seven of those months made something in her want to tell the truth about why she didn’t smile.

 

“My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiance. The only time I feel something anymore is after about two glasses of wine and four inches of knitting. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go”. As soon a Caitlin finishs talking she regrets it. Maybe his other ability was the ability to make people tell the truth, even when they don’t mean too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction! So I would really appreciate any comments or suggestions. I love all of them and really appreciate them!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing guys p.o.vs, but I think I did okay with Barry. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the one before. If you liked it please comment, or give it a kudos!

“Hey! Caitlin wait up” Caitlin hears Barry call out from somewhere behind her as she puts her things away in her purse in order to go home. She slows down in putting her things away and waits for him to catch up.

 

“You know you could have gotten here in literally point two seconds right?” Caitlin says as Barry stops next to her.

 

“Oh yeah” Barry replies as he rubs his neck with one hand “it’s kinda hard to get used to the fact that I can run faster than a speeding bullet.”

 

“Well a bullet can travel up to two thousand five hundred miles per hour, and before you broke your wrist you were going about two hundred and fifty miles per hour, so you still have a while to go before you can outrun a bullet, so please don’t try just yet.” Caitlin said jokingly.

 

“Should I be worried that you know how fast a speeding bullet is? Anyways that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. Remember earlier when I asked you why you don't smile? And you said something about the only time you feel something is after you knit and drink wine?”

 

“Considering that we had that conversation about seven hours ago, and I actually have a pretty decent memory, no I did not forget.” Caitlin replied.

 

“Well, I've had some experience with not really wanting to feel anything, and I know from first hand experience that trying to drown the pain never works. It always comes back twice as bad. And I want you to know that if you need almost to talk to, I'm here. Well I know that I'm like here here, but if you want to talk about it sometime I can totally do that”. Barry said in one long breath.

 

“That's very sweet, but I just meet you. Well technically I meet you nine months ago, but I only started talking to you two days ago, and that was just to ask for a urine sample.” Caitlin replied.

 

“Yeah, I totally get that, but here's my number.” As Barry said that he grabbed a pen and a spare scrap of paper, scribbled something on it, and handed it to her with a flourish. “I'm not saying that you have to call or text or whatever, but I have been told that I'm a pretty good listener. Which is kinda weird considering that most of the time I can't shut up, but anyways, give me a call if you ever feel like talking.”

 

“Alright fine” Caitlin said as she folded up the paper with Barry’s number on it and put it into her purse next to the half finished scarf she had stuffed in there.

 

“Talk to you later, unless you don't want to talk, because I'm cool with that. I mean not really because you're like the only doctor that won't try to turn me into more of a lab rat than I already am, but if you don't want to talk about personal stuff, that's cool.” Barry said as he walked out of S.T.A.R labs.

 

Caitlin allowed herself a quiet quick giggle at his babbling, even though she knew that she wouldn't end up calling him for anything other than tests.

 

-line break-

 

As Barry walked out of star labs he wondered why he was so tongue tied around Caitlin Snow. She was pretty, but he had been around pretty his entire life. Maybe it was her eyes, so beautiful, but so sad. Or maybe it was that he couldn't quite figure her out.

 

Iris was easy because he had known her practically his entire life. He knew what her favorite things wer, and the things she absolutely hated. “But that's not your job to know those things anymore, it's Eddie's”. A traitorous voice in his head whispered. While that was true, at least he had known those things longer, that had to count for something right?

 

And Felicity was easy because she was so open. “But she's in love with Oliver” the same traitorous voice said. That was the worst part about liking someone so open, they couldn't hide anything from you even if they wanted to.

 

But Caitlin was different. He barely knew her, but if there was one thing he had learned in the short time he had known her is that she was most definitely not open.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to get out. But it is longer than the one before, so I hope that makes up for me being gone. Also remember I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are on me.

“Are you okay?”

 

Caitlin jumped slightly in her chair. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

“You’ve just seemed off these last couple of days. No offence” Barry rushed to add. “It’s just that you’re doing the lip bitty thing a lot lately, and you only do that when something's bothering you.”

 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry”

 

“You work at S.T.A.R labs, it can’t be that stupid”

 

“You know I knit right?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well there is this, superstition I guess you could call it. It’s called the sweater curse. Basicly if you knit a sweater for your significant other, then they will leave you before you can finish it.” Caitlin finished her explanation with a small sad smile.

 

“Okay, what does that have to do with you being off?”

 

“I’m not quite finished. I was packing up some boxes because it seems wasteful to have a whole house just for me. And I found a half-finished sweater that I was making for Ronnie, because we were engaged, so the ‘curse’ wouldn’t affect me. But then two months after I start the sweater Ronnie dies. And then I started to wonder if the reason Ronnie is dead is because I started that sweater.” Caitlin let a broken sound, that could have been a laugh if not for the complete absence of joy.

 

“I was wrong” Barry said after a moment.

 

“About what?” Caitlin asked

 

“That it couldn’t be a stupid reason why you were off.”

 

‘Thanks Barry” Caitlin said sarcastically, once again cursing Barry’s ability to make her tell the truth.

 

“Not that it’s ever a stupid reason to feel bad, but blaming yourself for Ronnie’s death? That’s stupid. It’s not like you made the particle accelerator explode.”

 

“But I was the reason why he was at S.T.A.R labs. And now he’s dead” Caitlin replied with a shuttering sigh.

 

“You didn’t drag him at gunpoint to get him here right?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, but-” Barry stopped Caitlin before she could continue

 

“No buts. If there is one thing I learned from my mother's murder is that blaming yourself won’t make the pain go away.”

 

“Well I can’t stop blaming myself, because if I can’t blame myself I am going to blame the entire world. And the world doesn’t deserve to be blamed”

 

“Can I show you something?” Barry asked

 

“What? Can it wait, I really felt like getting back to my self pity”

 

“It’ll be quick.”

 

“I’m sure that's what you say to all the girls” Caitlin replied with a smirk.

 

“What. No, that not what I-.” Barry sputtered. “Just-please?”

 

“Fine” Caitlin agreed with a sigh.

 

-line break-

 

“Why are we at a cemetery” Caitlin said as she looked at the gravestones, some covered with dark green moss.

 

“Because when I started to blame myself for my mom’s, and my dad's imprisonment death, Joe used to take me here”Barry explained as he walked

 

“That's ridiculous, you were just a kid, how could you blame yourself for any of that?”

 

“Because I couldn’t blame my dad, and after months of therapists telling me that the yellow lighting that I saw was a hallucination. I started to blame Joe, then all of the police. and in my worst moments. I sometimes blamed my mother. Then after about a year I started to first blame myself for my mother's death, and then my father's incarceration. After a while Joe would drop me off here, and ask me if that's what my mother would want me to do, and let me alone here for a couple of hours.” Barry finished his explanation with a small smile.

 

“I never knew” Caitlin replied with a sad look on her face.

 

“I try not to really talk about it, or think about it because it was a while ago.” Barry responded as he stopped my a grave.

 

“Barry, this is Ronnie’s grave.”

 

“I know. Just think would Ronnie really want you to blame yourself for him death?” Barry asked as he kneeled by Ronnie's grave.

 

“No” Caitlin answered after a long pause. “He wouldn't. But how am I supposed to go through life knowing the only reason the man I was going to marry is dead because of me?” Caitlin said as tears ran down her face.

 

“Hey… hey, it's going to be alright” Barry said as he pulled Caitlin into a hug while she was softly crying. They stood there together as Barry have Caitlin the chance to grieve for her lost love. After the tears stopped they still continued to hold each other until Barry's stomach let out a loud growl.

 

“Are you hungry?” Barry asked.

 

“A little” Caitlin replied with a smile that was at odds with her red rimmed eyes.

 

“Great, because I’m starving”

 

-line break-

 

The waitress led Barry and Caitlin to small table tucked away in the corner, gave them their menus, then left them alone.

 

“So, how do you know this place?” Caitlin asked as she looked over the menu.  
“Every time I went to go visit my mom Joe would take me here. It was our bonding time. And after a while it became our spot whenever we needed to talk.”

 

“I used to have a little place like that with my grandmother.” Caitlin said with a small smile.

 

“Cool. You know, I don’t really know much about your family.”

 

“I try not to tell a lot of people about my family”

 

“Why not? If that’s okay? Barry asked.

 

“You know the Gustin family?”

 

“You mean one of the richest families in the world Gustin family?”

 

“That would be my family”

 

“But why is your last name Snow then?”

 

“Because when I told my mother that I wouldn’t be marrying the man she had chosen for me and become a baby-making housewife, she disowned me. So I took my grandmother's last name and went off to medical school” Caitlin replied.

 

“Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?” Asked the waitress who had seated them.

 

Barry looked at Caitlin who was frantically looking and the menu, then back to the waitress with an expectant look on her face. “I think we need a few more minutes, sorry”

 

‘No worries, I’ll be back in a few” as she said that, the waitress left.

 

“Have you even looked at the menu Barry?” Caitlin asked.

 

“I get the same thing every time.”

 

“Don’t you eat about four times more than you used to?”

 

“Good point” Barry said as he looked at the menu in front of him.

 

“My mother never used to let me have food like this.”

 

“Why not?” Barry asked as he looked up from his menu.

 

“Apparently, I would ‘ruin’” Caitlin said ruin with air quotes and all “my figure, and I would never get a husband worthy of the Gustin family”.

 

“That’s so stupid”

 

"It really was" Caitlin agreed " but guess what” Caitlin said as she leaned in closer to Barry.

 

“What?” Barry asked as he leaned in.

 

“I’ve never had a milkshake.” Caitlin whispered to him.

 

“No way. How can you be a twenty something american, and never have had a milkshake?”

 

“I just haven’t, by the time I was living by myself, my habits were already ingrained, so I never went out to places like this” Caitlin said as she gestured to the restaurant.

 

“Are you ready to order?” Asked the waitress once again.

 

“I am” Barry said “are you” he asked looking to Caitlin.

 

“Yes” Caitlin replied.

 

‘Alrighty, ladies first” The waitress said while she looked towards Caitlin.

 

“I’ll have the fish and chips please”

 

“Okay, now for the gentlemen” The waitress said as she turned to Barry.

 

“I’ll have the chicken fried steak, reuben, turkey club, and a serving of fries for the table. Oh and two cookies and cream milkshakes” Barry said as the waitress was furiously scribbling on her notepad.

 

“Okay, will that be all?” The waitress asked.

 

“That should do it, thank you” Barry said.

 

“Why did you get two milkshakes?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Because one if for you. I’m taking your milkshake virginity.” Barry said with a smile that faded as he saw the look on Caitlin’s face. “I didn’t mean that in a sexual way, I just wanted to see your face when you-I’m actually going to stop now.”

 

“That might be a good idea.” Caitlin replied with a wry smile.

 

“God, I’m turning into Felicity.” Barry said as he thunked his head on the table.

 

“I like you babbling, I think it’s cute” Caitlin said with a grin.

 

“Thanks” Barry said.

 

They settled into a long night of talking and eating (much more on Barry side of things), and relaxing in each other's presence.


	4. Chapter Four

Barry felt his phone vibrate while he was opening presents. He looked and saw that it was Caitlin calling. “What’s up?” He asked.

 

“Can you come over. Something happened.” Caitlin said her voice shaky. 

 

“Sure. Are you okay?” Barry asked as he speed around grabbing his coat and putting away the unwrapped presents. 

 

“I don’t know” Caitlin said almost crying.

 

“I’ll be over as soon as I can” Barry hung up and ran out the door. 

 

-line break-

 

Barry knocked on Caitlin’s door and waited for her to open. After a moment she opened the door in her pajamas with red rimmed eyes. 

 

“Are you okay” Barry asked as he went through the open door. 

 

“Do I look okay?” Caitlin said. 

 

“No. Not that you don't look good, because you always look good, but you don't look happy” Barry said as he took at seat on Caitlin's couch. 

 

“Thanks, I think” Caitlin said as she joined Barry on the couch. 

 

“So, what happened to make you upset?” Barry asked 

 

“This is going to sound crazy” Caitlin said as she reached into a small wicker basket and pulled out a half finished white hat with little blue tardis’s near the bottom. 

 

“We've met people that can control the weather, I'm sure it isn't that crazy” Barry said watching the hat grow. 

 

“I think I saw Ronnie”

 

“What?”

 

“That's not even the craziest part.”

 

“Seeing a dead man walking isn't the craziest part?” Barry asked, with a small quirk of his lips. 

 

“He was on fire” when Caitlin looked over at Barry and saw the look he was giving her she continued. “But it didn't look like he was in pain at all. I think he might be a meta human”. 

 

“But why would he let you think he was dead if he actually became a meta human?” Barry asked moving closer to Caitlin. 

 

“That's the crazy part” Caitlin said with a small sigh. 

 

“I don't know if it's Ronnie, but if there is a meta human who can burst into flames, we need to find him”

 

“But what if it is Ronnie? I don't want him to get hurt” Caitlin said as she bit her bottom lip. 

 

“Then I will try my best not to hurt him” Barry said as he took Caitlin’s hand into his own after she put down her knitting. “But I really don't want to be set on fire, and I will use force if he tries to hurt other people. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes. But the Ronnie I know wouldn't hurt anybody” 

 

“But this guy might not be the Ronnie you knew”

 

After a moment Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. “I just want the man I love back”. 

 

Barry pulled her into his arms and tried to ignore the odd feeling in his chest when Caitlin said she loved Ronnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry that it's been a while since I posted, my life has gotten busy, but it's calmed down, so I should be posting more regularly! Also, sorry for it being short, I couldn't find a way to tie in the next part, but that means next weeks chapter is going to be pretty long! And a big thank you to everyone who had given my work a kudos, comment, or bookmark, they really make me inspired to write more!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, if you get triggered by mentions of depression, then you should skip to the line "Could you stay with me tonight". I hope I make up for my absence with the length of this chapter.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Barry asked as he walked with Caitlin outside of S.T.A.R labs.

 

“Other than the fact that I need a new car and I was almost blown up, I’m fine!” Caitlin said with false enthusiasm.

 

“I’m serious” Barry said as he loosely grabbed Caitlin shoulder and came to a stop “are you okay?”

 

“No, but pretending that I am is better than focusing on the fact that I was almost killed.” she took in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “You know what I was thinking when Cisco tripped the wire?”

 

“What?”

 

“I was thinking of you, and how much I didn’t want to die.”

 

“I don’t think anyone wants to die” Barry joked as he started to walk again while holding Caitlin’s hand.

 

“I did” Caitlin said as she snuggled closer to her scarf to keep out the cold.

 

“You did? I never knew.” Barry said surprise coloring his words

 

“Not a lot of people do.”

 

“Are you better?” Barry asked, concern furrowing his brows.

 

“I’m better than I was when Ronnie first died, but there are still days where I do want to end it. But being able to save people, that makes it easier to deal with the pain” Caitlin said as she pulled Barry’s hand.

 

“If you ever feel like that, and I do mean ever, please talk to me.” Barry said as he pulled Caitlin to face him. “I will always be there for you.”

 

“Thank you” Caitlin and Barry walked in silence for a few minutes then Caitlin said “Could I ask you to do something for me?”

 

“Anything”

 

“Could you stay with me tonight? I know that they're in jail, but I’m still kinda freaked out that I was almost killed.”

 

“Of course, just let me tell Joe, and I’ll take you home in a flash” Barry said as he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Joe. “Let's go” and with that Barry picked Caitlin up bridal style, and took her home in a flash of red light.

 

-

 

Barry out Caitlin down and waited for her to get her keys and unlock her apartment door. When they both got into her apartment they stood awkwardly in the middle of Caitlin's living room. Caitlin broke the silence “You should know, I don't have a guest room, so you can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the couch.”

 

“I can't let you do that” Barry replied.

 

“I'm the one who invited you here, I am not going to let you sleep on my couch.” She said as she went to the small linen closet and grabbed a small sheet and a pillow.

 

“Why don't we just sleep together?”

 

Caitlin paused as she was getting the couch ready.

 

“Not in that way. I mean we're both adults, I think we can share a bed.” Barry continued, a bright red blush betraying how awkward he felt.

 

“O-okay, if you're comfortable with it”. Caitlin said, her stutter giving away how flustered she was by the idea of sharing a bed with Barry. “Let me put this sheet away and I'll join you. The bedroom is the first door down the hall.”

 

“I'll see you soon” Barry said as he walked to Caitlin's bedroom.

 

When Caitlin heard the small click of her door closing she sank to the floor and said to herself “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

-

 

As Barry took in his surroundings of Caitlin's room he realized that there were no personal touches that made the room seem like a home, rather than a hotel room. There were no pictures on the dresser, no clutter on the bedside desk beside a small lamp, and no clutter on the floor. Even though Barry knew he shouldn't he opened her closet door and looked inside. Everything was hung up, and color coordinated. Despite the fact that there was basically a rainbow of colors in Caitlin's closet, Barry could only remember one time where he had seen Caitlin wearing a color other than gray and black.

 

Barry heard a soft knock and then Caitlin's voice asking “Are you decent?”

 

Barry quickly shut the closet door and replied “Yes, I'm completely clothed”

 

The door opened to revel Caitlin standing with three pillows stacked on top of each other obscuring her vision. Caitlin walked over to her bed and dropped the pillows on the bed. She turned and faced Barry “I just realized that you probably didn't bring anything to sleep in.”

 

“No, but I usually sleep in my boxers, so I should be fine.”

 

“It gets really cold, I'm almost never around, and I forget to turn the heat on before I go to work.”

 

“I run pretty warm, I'll be fine in my boxers, unless you'll be uncomfortable.”

 

“No I'll be fine, I just don't want you to get cold. I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll try to find and extra toothbrush for you.”

 

“Thanks”

 

“It's no problem” Caitlin said as she walked out of her bedroom with her pajamas in one hand and down the hall to the bathroom.

-

Caitlin started at herself in the bathroom mirror, wondering when she became someone who had to have someone stay with her because she got scared. “Probably when you started getting kidnapped and almost killed every other week.” She muttered to herself as she took out her contacts. When she finished getting ready, she found a toothbrush and walked back to her bedroom.

 

“I found a toothbrush, so you can get ready now” Caitlin said.

 

“Thanks” Barry paused “I didn’t realize that you wore glasses”

 

“I normally wear contacts”

 

“They look good”

 

“Oh” Caitlin blushed “Thank you”

 

“Thank you for the toothbrush” Barry said as he waved the said toothbrush.

 

“No problem”

-

 

As Barry stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over him, two thoughts kept running through his head. The first thought was how much he wanted to go home a Caitlin that the rest of the world doesn’t get to see, the second thought was how much that thought scared him. “She’s still in love with Ronnie, you need to stop thinking about her like that” He muttered as he rested his head lightly on the wall of the shower. “You’re in love with Iris. Who’s in love with Eddie.” Barry finished his shower, and got ready for bed, and for sharing a bed with Caitlin.

 

When Barry went back to Caitlin’s bedroom he found her lying down on her bed working on, what appeared to be the beginning of a hat.

 

“What are you making?” Barry asked as he sat down on the bed.

 

“A hat for Dr. Wells”

 

“Cool" Barry paused "How did you get into knitting?”

 

“My grandmother taught me when I was in elementary school, to stop me from asking her why about everything I saw.” Caitlin said without pausing her knitting.

 

“I can just imagine a little Caitlin asking why every three seconds” Barry said with a little smile as he leaned down on the bed.

 

“You might think it was cute, but my family hated it.”

 

“I could never hate anything thing about you”

 

“Sure” Caitlin said blushing at Barry's obvious sincerity. “After a while I guess my grandma figured the best way to get me to shut up was to focus my attention on something else. I ended up stopping for a while in high school, just because the bullying got so bad.”

 

“You got bullied in high school?”

 

“Yup, there was a girl who used to put gum in my hair every week. After a while I got so worried about my projects getting damaged I stopped.”

 

“Kids suck”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“So when did you start knitting again?”

 

“I started going to knitting clubs with my grandmother. And I realized that I loved knitting, and that I shouldn’t care what other people thought of me.”

 

“Just to get his straight, you were bullied, then kicked out of your home, and instead of breaking down, you basically decided not to give a fuck anymore?” Barry said as he raised himself up on his elbows.

 

“In less crude terms, but yes basically.”

 

“You are amazing.”

 

“T-thanks” Caitlin said, a dark pink blush forming on her cheek, “I’m going to turn off the lights now, okay?”

 

“Okay”

 

“Goodnight” Caitlin reached over to her bedside table and turned off the lamp.

 

“Night” Barry lied down on bed and turned to face one of the walls of Caitlin’s room. “ _All this pain, and you just turned into a beautiful woman_.” Barry thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry that I have been gone for so long, my life has gotten pretty crazy. So I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left a kudos, or comment, you really pushed me to finish this chaper! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, maybe you could leave a kudos, or comment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! So I would really appreciate any comments or suggestions. By the way there will not be so much angst latter on, it will become a lot fluffier, I promise. If you liked it please give it a kudos, bookmark, or comment. I love all of them and I would really like it!


End file.
